familysffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wątek:MadHatterka/@comment-5322296-20130426183946/@comment-5555583-20130618152201
Dziś jak dziś, ja tak ogólnie mówię. Np. nie ważne ile razy czytam "weeeź ogarnij ten dramatyzm i wyolbrzymienie postaci i te kudły, normalnie miota nim jak Szatan O:" tak z tego mogę mieć głupawkę, że płaczę ze śmiechu i mi nosem idzie XDDDDDDD No bo, kurczę :D *za pierwszym razem zadławiła się śliną i prawie zeszła* I ten dym, który on generuje, bardziej jak Megazord niż Ranger XD Jak zobaczę to w wersji anime, to będę musiała pieprznąć łbem o klawiaturę na rozładowanie emocji... *doszła do siebie po ponownym ataku śmiechu* Leżę tak sobie raz przed religią na ławie, klasa myśli, że kimam. "Żebro, weź jej...." / "Chyba cię poje****, ja się jej boję, znowu mi gdzieś cyrkiel wsadzi..." / "A jak nie śpi??? Trzeba sprawdzić" / "Sam sobie sprawdź, ja chcę dojeść kanapkę w spokoju..." / "Może utniemy jej trochę wło...?~~" *Mad stajl rage on* ZARAZ WAM UTNĘ TO, CO NIE ODRASTA!!! D:< Nie było cię akurat w tym śnie :< Nie znoszę takich snów, gdzie np. nakładam familii jakieś żarcie na przyjęciu, siadam do swojego, podnoszę ciasto do buzi... poduszka i ciemność pod kołdrą >o< A dziś mi się śniło, że w SAO byłam o_o W moim rodzinnym mieście też jest w cholerę Wietnamczyków i trochę z Chin. W Warszawie to się nie mówi, co krok spiczują, gawaritują, szprechają itd... Czerwonym Kapturkiem to ja byłam na balu przebierańców. A tak bardzo chciałam być czarownicą, albo śnieżynką :< Księżniczką też mogłabym być, ale to zbyt mainstreamowe. Akcja z rodziny Kuro była akurat oparta na faktach autentycznych XD Wpadliśmy w gimbazie na wycieczce klasowej do Galerii Mokotów. Moja grupa pierwsza wróciła, czekamy w autokarze, a reszta zabujała za długo. I szukali nas, kmioty, a my sobie siedzimy w ciepełku^^. Prawie się spóźniliśmy do Sejmu przez to XDDDDD Też bym chciała taką pracę *zazdrość* C-c-co to za rodzaj spojrzenia? >//////< *buraczy Kagamiego* Matko, nie podlinkowuj mi takich pieśni, bo się zawstydzam~~ Teraz mi w dodatku przyszedł do łba "Toxic" Britney z jej świetlanych czasów *z epoki mojej podstawówki, how nostalgic* Akashi: ◕◡⊙ Mad: >.< Mattaku~~ nie patrz się tak na Rei-chin, bo się o nią martwię *zakrywa mu te ślepia, które gwałcą XD* Zapomniałam wcześniej się pochwalić, że też miałam sposobność podoić krowę i kozę u dziadków, ale mi nie szło :< I miałam zrobić ZUO. Bo po odpaleniu odtwarzacza nie biorę odpowiedzialności za skutki uboczne dzwonienia tegoż w głowie *ale to jest epickie*: http://cheesecakeri.tumblr.com/post/47351111637/shin-chan Jak sobie wyobrażę wersję ze swoim SEI-CHAN, to normalnie… *emo corner* To też na własną odpowiedzialność: http://portalprince.tumblr.com/post/42244808891/kurobasu-valentines-day-cards-props-to-luckii-for Kaga: Cóż za urocza basket amerika stajl metafora ;p Aka: Bo słowo ”przelecieć”, czy ”przerżnąć” to taki mainstream~~ Kise: Perfect Copy zawartości pojemnika próżniowego -__-‘ Takao: Ofiarą to ty jesteś – Midorimy XD Megane: Twoje specjalne ślepia bez okularów to w ogóle nic nie widzą *smirk* Muras: O_o Prawdziwy syn swoich rodziców. Strzeż się Mukkuna w związanych włochach *Alleluja i do przodu >///<* Aho: Wampir ze „Zmierzchu” detected XD Ale Kuroko…. (╯°□°)╯︵┻━┻ Hentai!!!! Eroi!!! MD!! Przez niego będę miała skojarzenia!! (╯°□°)╯︵┻━┻ Czekaj, czy on nie porównał przypadkiem swojego interesu do słomki? *złośliwie* *rzuciła klawiaturą, bo skończyły jej się ławki w klasie*